True Form
by Pastalove
Summary: When random people appear to visit Lucy and Juvia, telling them they are going to visit home, things end up being a bit complicated. Secrets about both Juvia and Lucy are revealed and everything they have Fairy Tail has known about them till now gets flipped. Why did Lucy and Juvia end up in fairy Tail and are they really who they say they are? May be pairings not decided yet.


Juvia sat at the Fairy Tail bar staring off into to space dreaming of her beloved Gray-sama. The water mage was too caught up in her own thoughts to even notice the guild doors bang open. She was also too far into her dream world to notice everyone had stopped talking to stare at the two figures at the door way.

The two boys who stood at the door scanned the room with their bright purple and green eyes. When they spotted the water mage zoned out at the bar the taller of the two let a grin break out onto his face while the other just stared.

"Juviaaaaaaa!" The tallest shouted running over while the other just strolled behind him.

The said mage turned around just in time to catch the boy flying towards her. She looked down shocked and then looked up at the boy who stood near them smiling slightly. "Jaden-san, Leo-san it's been so long." Juvia smiled and hugged the boy in her arms, Leo, back.

Leo was the older of the two twins, only by 10 minutes Jaden likes to point out. His eyes were a strangely bright purple with his silver hair being messily styled. A black long sleeved v-neck shirt clung to him showing off his muscles, also a pair of baggy navy jeans hung from his hips.

His younger brother had bright forest green eyes and red hair that reached his shoulder blades. He wore black skinny jeans that were styled with a studded belt. His gray hoody was baggy but fit him well. His nails were also painted black, along with his many ear piercings and his snake bite lip piercing. Even with their different styles the boys looked a lot alike and were both extremely attractive.

"Nice to see you again water witch." Jaden said with a smile as he also hugged her a little.

Leo punched him hard on the arm. "It is not nice to call Juvia that." Then in a small whisper he added, "I don't want to drown because of your stupid comments." Jaden glared up at his brother, who was taller by half a foot.

Just as the red haired boy was about to argue back the doors were kicked open and several people ushered in the door. There in front of Fairy Tail stood team Natsu and the Twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. Natsu and Gray were bickering with Sting. Erza was happily enjoying a slice of strawberry cake. Lucy was rubbing her head like she had a headache, while Rouge was emotionless as ever.

When the twins spotted the group a wide smile appeared on both of their faces. They ran as fast as they could towards them screaming, "Lu!" "Blondie!"

The group turned to see the two boys jump over them and land with a huge thump on the clueless Lucy knocking her to the floor with a bang. Everyone just stood there in shocked as they saw the busty blonde lying on the floor with two attractive boys lying on top of her hugging her to death.

"Told you they were here!" Sting shouted pointing at the boys. He was about to continue when he felt a dark aura spread throughout the guild sending shivers down a few peoples spines, also making the group close to the blonde emitting the aura stand back.

"Who ever thought it was a good idea to hug attack me to the ground and stay there chocking the life out of me better get up before I strangle them to death." Lucy said through gritted teeth as the twins scurried off her.

"Eh. Sorry Lu I thought you would catch us." Leo scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Blondie got weak after seven year of sleeping." Jaden clicked his tough as he looked away from the angered Blond who was pulling herself off the floor.

"What did the wanna be Gajeel say?" Lucy growled as she stepped closer to the green eyed teen.

The twins looked at each other in confusion. People all around the room burst out laughing at her comment. Then a man across the room stood up and shouted that he took offence to that. Lucy just ignored the studied man who was shouting about being offended.

Jaden started to get angry when he saw who he was getting compared to. His own dark aura started to fill the guild and everyone in the room looked on in terror. This clash was looking to be worse than Erza and Mira. "I look nothing like him you stupid bimbo." The goth boy hissed through clenched teeth.

Before Lucy could respond he was sent flying across the guild hitting the wall with a loud bang. "Stupid Jaden do you want Lu to kill you?" Leo shouted as he lowered his leg from kicking his brother. "God you would have made me pay of the damages that you both caused if that fight got out of hand." He muttered as he turned back to the slightly shocked Blonde.

"Didn't that look exactly like a Lucy kick?" Gray shivered as he nodded in agreement with Natsu.

"Jaden?" Lucy questioned. Then her brown eyes travelled to the silver haired boy in front of her. "Leo?" When the purple eyed boy nodded Lucy pulled him into a hug. "You both have changed so much." She grinned while she squished the boy.

"Yeah after nine years of not seeing someone that tends to happen." Leo laughed as he hugged the busty girl back.

Lucy gasped. "Oh yeah it has been nine years to you. Wait that means..."

Jaden butted in as he came closer to the two. "Yep we are technically a year older than you and Juvia." Lucy smiled as she let go of Leo and pulled Jaden into a hug.

"Yeah but even after nine years this idiot is still totally in love with you Lu." Leo laughed as green eyes of his brother glared holes into him. Lucy just laughed as she continued to hug Jaden.

"Wait who is in love with Lucy?" Mira came over while holding her chest with hearts in her eyes at the new development. She stopped as she looked at the boys and then at their guild marks that were on display. Jaden's was on his neck in black. Whereas his brothers was sticking out from the right side as his shirt in red. "What is Sabertooth doing here?" She asked as she also looked over to Sting and Rouge.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending here. Just didn't have a good place to end it. So hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
